ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Book of The Unknown
The Book of the Unknown is the 6th episode of the 2nd Season of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe and the 21st overall. Plot The Episode begins in Dimension 36, on Khoros. Zeron and his team of shadow agents are resting on a cliff. There's nothing but sand everywhere around them. A few sand hills and huge red rocks stand in the distance. The sky above them is dark red, but not intense. A Loboan is lying on the ground with a rifle in his hands. A human/Kineceleran hybrid is sitting on the ground looking in the distance at the huge rocks. Zeron is near the edge. He's sitting on one knee if you can call it a knee. The Petrospapien from his team walks up to him. He's bulky with his bluish crystals. He has a big shotgun on his back with the strap going across his chest. he looks down upon Zeron who is looking in the distance. Petrosapien: So what's the plan, Zeron? Zeron: Two of us, Tetrax, are going for the book and will face off against my brother. Scout will stay up here ready to shoot at any moment, right? Scout: Yes, sir! My sniper rifle is ready. Zeron: Oh and Ky, would you distract them with your speed, please? The Kineceleran/human hybrid stands up. Ky: Really? Distract them? That's what you want me to do? Zeron: Well, I'm guessing that the Plumbers could be here too. You can take care of them if you like. Ky: Ugh, fine! Meanwhile at the only landing zone on Khoros. It's a black platform standing on four pillars. It's marked with yellow lines. A ship is leaving the platform. As it leaves Ulti and Reo appear to the view. They are standing on the side of the platform. The two walk to the stairs, that is on the left side of the platform. The Scene jumps to a close up of the duo while they're going down the stairs. UltiVerse: Thank again for helping me! Reo: What would you have done without me? UltiVerse: I would be very lost right now. Both share a laugh and then continue on walking down the stairs. They have nearly reached the ground already. UltiVerse: So, do you know where the book is as well? Because I have no clue Reo: Actually I do. But how were you going to find it on your own? UltiVerse: Well about that... I wasn't thinking that far ahead. Reo: It almost feels like we were meant to meet and look for the Book together. The two have gotten down the stairs and begin their journey over a sandy hill towards the Book and Zeron. Then the scene cuts to small cave a little bit East of Zeron's crew. The cave is located on the same cliff that Zeron was standing upon. The Inside of it is small and dark. It's a dry cave made of grey rocks with a tint of red. Negaboost and Skyter are sitting inside the cave. Skyter is lying against the wall, while negaBoost is looking out in the wild. Skyter: I think this should be easy! I mean, we both have super speed. NegaBoost: The Library that holds the book is a pain to get inside of. Skyter: Who cares? We'll get in. The two of us are unstoppable. NegaBoost: There's the other problem. While scouting the area, I noticed a few people. I believe they were Shadow Agents. Skyter: Why would they be after the book? NegaBoost: No idea! Skyter leans in closer to NegaBoost. Skyter: Did you see who is their leader? NegaBoost: Not really. the only one I could make out was a petrosapien. There's only one Shadow Agent of that kind... Skyter: Tetrax! NegaBoost: Why would he be after the book...? Skyter: In that case, should we be getting a move on? NegaBoost: Guess so. Do you have everything ready? The scene switches back to Zeron. He and Tetrax are now off the cliff. It's standing tall behind them. Wind is blowing dust and sand by them. Tetrax has put on a teared-up piece of cloth around his shoulders. '' Tetrax: I'm certain that a storm is coming. Zeron: Perfect! Tetrax: That could ruin our plan, we should get a move on. Zeron: The Library won't go anywhere. Reo: That's not good. UltiVerse: Let's move! Reo: We need to make it to those mountains over there! ''Reo points to the mountains in the distance. UltiVerse: I believe I can teleport. At least I think so. Reo: You think so? Multi, that's a big risk. UltiVerse: You have a better idea? Reo: ... No! Ulti wraps his hands around Reo's hands and then focuses. Both start to shake and they become blurry, then they disappear. the camera moves to the mountains. Ulti and Reo suddenly fall from the sky. UltiVerse: It Worked!! Reo: Didn't know Polymorphs could do that! UltiVerse: I'm not just some polymorph. I'm enhanced. Reo freezes in shock. He realizes something. Reo: Let's go! They both get up and continue walking. They get to an edge. They look over and see a small temple with invisible barriers for walls. '' Reo: There's the book! ''The scene cuts to NegaBoost and Skyter who are already on their way to the temple. Suddenly Ky appears vibrating in front of them. NegaBoost: The Hell? Skyter: Shadow Agents! Run! Skyter takes flight and zooms away while NegaBoost rushes the other way, but Ky follows him. NegaBoost is rushing at nearly max speed. Ky soon catches up and runs beside him. The both keep circling around the temple. Ky: Long time no see, Boost! NegaBoost: I thought you were dead. Ky: Every Shadow Agent is thought to be dead. Ky smirks and punches NegaBoost in the stomach. NegaBoost falls and rolls on the ground for a while. Ky stops by his body after a few more laps. The Scene switches to Scout on top of the mountain. Trough the scope Ky and NegaBoost can be seen. Scout switches to shoot Skyter, but can't focus on him. Then he notices Reo and Ulti walking towards the temple from the mountains. He aims at UltiVerse. Suddenly a bright light appears behind him. The Scene cuts back to Zeron and Tetrax. They have made it to the barrier. Tetrax: What's your plan? Zeron: I don't have one. I Simply have the key. Tetrax: How? Zeron: It's a little gift from my dear old papa. Zeron smirks as he approaches the barrier. He pulls out something from his core. It resembles a grey cube. As soon as the cube touches the barrier, a barely visible door forms with a grey rectangle where the keyhole should be. Zeron steps back. Zeron: Tetrax, would you do the honours? Tetrax takes the gun from the back and aims it at the small grey rectangle on the wall. Then Skyter bashes him in the head with something. Tetrax misses and hits the ground. The tower now glows red. Zeron: Damn it, Skyter! Tetrax: Should I try again? Before Zeron can even answer the question, NegaBoost slides in front of Tetrax attempting to rip the gun out of his hands, but instead he gets knocked down by Tetrax. NegaBoost collapses on the ground from Tetrax's hit to the head. At the same time, Reo and Ulti finally reach the tower. Reo: What have you done to the tower? Zeron: Their fault! Zeron points to Skyter and NegaBoost. Suddenly the entire tower disappears and the book standing at the top of the tower falls to the ground. Everyone, except for the unconscious NegaBoost, makes eye contact with each other, signalling that they will get the book. Before anyone can even move a muscle towards the book, with a flash of bright light and purple smoke, Dark Essence appears above the book, floating. Reo & Ulti: You! Reo: You know him? Ulti: no... but he seems familiar. Zeron: What is a powerful lord looking for here? Dark Essence: I came to tell you that the book is a hoax. It's fake. He stops levitating and picks up the book. '' Dark Essence (reading the cover): Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles. Hmm... Never really read this one. Reo: What about the sword of Sho'la? Dark Essence: Have you forgotten that it existed in an alternate universe? Reo: You said that there was an equivalent here. Dark Essence: I made that up. Tetrax (To Zeron): What are they going on about? Zeron: To be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea. Skyter: But why? Dark Essence: Overtime the purpose of the Book's existence has changed. For example, right now it helped me gather all the leaders of any opposing factions in one place. So that I could either kill hem or infect them with a disease that will kill the rest of their allies. ''Having said that, Dark Essence forms a dome of shadows around all six opponents. Reo: Why am I here, then? Dark Essence: You betrayed me, Speedair. Reo: I am Speedair no more. Dark Essence: Exactly! Zeron: It's 5 against 1. You're outnumbered. Dark Essence: Oh am I? A legion of Shadow monsters arises from the ground behind Dark Essence. Ulti: Umm... what's the sword of Sho'la? Reo: A legendary weapon we attempted to retrieve from an alternate universe a while ago. Ulti: You mean dimension, right? Reo: No. The lords actually travelled to an alternate dimension. Visible confusion surrounds Ulti, but he disregards it seeing the opposing force in front. Dark Essence: So, my dear enemies. Are you ready to die? The Shadow monsters march towards the six as they are all still unable to move from the realization of the current situation. THE END. Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost *Dark Essence *Reo Jones (Earth-666) *Zeron *Tetrax *Ky *Scout (Deceased) *Skyter Trivia *The Sword of Sho'la comes from the series Epic Nova, which takes place in another universe, but still has the same Powerful Lords as it's villains. **The Idea for the Book comes from the series 3rd episode - The Book. Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54